The story of Us
by Uchiha-Lali
Summary: "Tienes una mirada que nunca podré olvidar. Pues con ella siempre sueño, y la veo al despertar"  -¿quien es el chico?  Mi mejor sueño de verano  Sasusaku aveces los amores de verano, son para toda la vida
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO.

Sakura.

Mirando por la ventana del dormitorio, Sakura se preguntó como estaría el clima en la pequeña Konoha –_de seguro soleado-_ se suponía que así era. Se imagino las olas rompiendo en la playa y los juegos de luces que cada noche se podían presenciar en el muelle. Recordó la gran montaña rusa desde la cual los juegos de luces se podían presenciar con todo su esplendor.

Desde su subconsciente llegó una imagen que había intentado mantener alejada, era ella junto a un joven de no más de 17 años, sentados en lo más alto de la ruleta observando los juegos de luces disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Una imagen idílica y poco alcanzable en esos momentos.

Fijo su vista en la mesita de noche junto a su cama sobre ella se hallaban una pila de fotografías, en silencio las estudió hasta que fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, su madre asomó la cabeza.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Hay cereales y leche.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre.

-Sakura debes comer algo, ayer tampoco quisiste comer.

Sakura siguió mirando la pila de fotos, sin en realidad ver algo.

-Gracias –comenó sakura luego de un largo silencio.

-ah?

-fue el mejor verano de mi vida y lo viví gracias a ti.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?- cuando Sakura no contesto, su madre cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a ella- Aveces hablar sirve para desahogarse, Has estado muy callada estos últimos días

Por un instante, Sakura se sintió aplastada por recuerdos que la abrumaban: Las olas, la brisa marina, los juegos de voleibol, la música, las luces, la canción que finalmente ella había terminado. Pensó en Hinata, Naruto, ten-ten, neji y ino. Pensó en Sasuke. Ella tenía dieciséis años y recordó el verano en que había sido traicionada, el verano en que había aprendido a surfear, el verano en que se había enamorado. No había sido hace tanto tiempo, pero a veces sentía que había sido una persona totalmente distinta por aquel entonces. Entonces recordó las palabras de Sasuke "_konoha es un lugar mágico"_ y claro que lo era.

Sakura suspiró.

En el silencio que siguió, ella sintió que su madre le recogía el ahora largo cabello y lo giraba en una cola de caballo suelta en la espalda. Su madre lo había estado haciendo desde que Sakura era una niña. De una manera extraña, ella todavía lo encontraba tranquilizador. No es que ella lo admitiría alguna vez, por supuesto.

-Me gusta así- comento su madre refiriéndose al largo de su melena rosa- tengo una idea por que no me lo cuentas mientras hacemos las maletas.

-maletas? –sakura no tenía el mejor humor para ir de vacaciones, no recordando el verano pasado.

-Iremos a konoha.- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de sakura.

- no sabría ni por donde empezar.

-¿Por el inicio? Pues tu abuela comento algo del surf.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo que la historia no había comenzado allí. — No realmente. — Dijo — creo que el verano comenzó cuando lo conocí.

-¿A quien?

Sakura buscó entre la pila de fotografías hasta encontrar la que buscaba. Le dio la fotografía a su madre.

-este chico –Dijo.

En la fotografía se podía diferenciar la playa de konoha y un chico de no más de 17 años junto a una tabal de surf. Sus mojado cabello caía alborotadamente sobre su frente y pequeñas gotas de agua cruzaban su torso, llevaba unos pantalones de baño y una sonrisa marcaba su rostro.

Cuando su madre terminó de ver la fotografía, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos de Sakura. Sakura dudó, pero luego, con un suspiro, empezó a contar una historia que todavía veía completamente sin sentido para ella, incluso con el beneficio de la retrospección.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.

_9 meses atrás._

Sakura se sentó cabizbaja en el asiento delantero del coche, preguntándose por qué demonios sus padres la odiaban tanto.

Era la única cosa que podría explicar por qué estaba aquí visitando a su padre, en la pequeña aldea costera de konoha alejada del mundo en vez de pasar tiempo con sus amigos de regreso a casa en Los Angeles.

No, ignora eso. No sólo estaba visitando a su padre. ‚Visitar‛ implicaba un fin de semana o dos, tal vez incluso una semana. Suponía que podía vivir con una visita. ¿Pero quedarse por tres meses? ¿Prácticamente todo el verano? Eso era el destierro, y durante las nueve horas que les había llevado llegar, se había sentido como una prisionera a punto de ser trasladada a una cárcel rural. No podía creer que su madre le estuviera haciendo eso.

Sakura estaba tan envuelta en la miseria, que le llevó un segundo reconocer la canción only hope. Era una de las canciones que había interpretado en su escuela hace cuatro años atrás. De seguro su madre habría aprovechado que Sakura durmiera para escucharla cantar. Muy mal. Sakura se inclinó para apagarlo.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — Dijo su madre frunciendo el ceño — Me gusta escucharte cantar

-A mi me gusta california, no siempre conseguimos lo que nos gusta

— ¿Qué tal si bajo el volumen?

— Sólo apágalo, mamá. ¿Está bien? No estoy en el mejor estado de ánimo.

Sakura miró por la ventana, sabiendo muy bien que los labios de su madre acababan de formar una línea apretada. Su madre hizo eso muchas veces durante estos días. Era como si se magnetizaran sus labios.

— Creo que vi un pelícano cuando cruzamos el puente a Konoha — Comentó a su madre forzadamente.

-Wauu! Pelicanos en una playa, sorprendente- Dijo en tono sarcástico.

— ¿No has podido conseguir dormir nada? — Su madre le preguntó.

— Hasta llegar a aquel bache. Gracias por eso, por cierto. Mi cabeza prácticamente atravesó el cristal.

Su madre tenía la mirada fija en la carretera.

— Estoy contenta de ver que tu siesta acaba de ponerte en un mejor estado de ánimo.

Sakura estalló su burbuja de chicle. Su madre odiaba eso, y era la razón principal por la que había hecho eso casi sin parar cuando habían comenzado a bajar por la I—95. La interestatal, en su humilde opinión, era en este punto uno de los tramos de la carretera más aburridos jamás concebidos. A menos que a alguien le gustara mucho la comida rápida grasienta, los cuartos de baño asquerosos en las áreas de descanso, y los millones y millones de pinos, que podrían calmar a una persona tanto como para dormirse con su monotonía hipnóticamente fea.

Ella había dicho exactamente esas palabras a su madre en cuanto se subieron al avión y volvió a repetirlas cuando alquilaron el auto. Pero su madre nunca había hecho caso de sus comentarios. Aparte de tratar de hacer agradable el viaje, ya que sería la última vez que la verían por un tiempo, su madre no estaba hecha para las conversaciones en el coche. No se sentía cómoda conduciendo, lo que no es de extrañar pues, o bien montaba en el metro o caminaba hasta el lugar donde quería llegar.. Su madre probablemente creía que cuanto más fuerte gritara acerca de las calificaciones de Sakura, o sus amigos, o el hecho de que Sakura continuamente hiciera caso omiso de su toque de queda. Sería más probable que Sakura se preocupara.

Bueno, ella no era la peor madre. Ella realmente no tenía nada. Y cuando ella se sentía generosa, Sakura podría incluso admitir que era muy buena en lo que respecta a las madres. Sólo que su madre estaba atascada en algún salto en el tiempo raro en el que los niños nunca crecían, y Sakura deseaba por enésima vez que ella hubiera nacido en mayo en lugar de agosto. Cuando ella cumpliera los dieciocho años, su madre no sería capaz de obligarla a hacer nada. Legalmente, ella tendría la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, y digamos que venir aquí no estaba en su lista de tareas pendientes.

Pero ahora, Sakura no tuvo otra opción. Debido a que todavía tenía diecisiete años. Debido a un truco del calendario. Porque su madre la concibió tres meses antes de lo que debería. ¿Qué fue eso? No importa cuánto había pedido Sakura o se había quejado o gritado o gimoteado ferozmente sobre los planes de verano, no había conseguido ni el más pequeño pedazo de diferencia. Sakura iban a pasar el verano con su padre, y eso era definitivo. No hay peros que valgan, fue la forma en que su madre lo había expresado. Sakura había aprendido a despreciar esa expresión.

Justo al lado del puente, el tráfico de verano se había reducido a una fila de coches a paso de tortuga. A un lado, entre las casas, Sakura vislumbró el océano. ¡Yupi! No le llamó la atención que le hubiera dado en otras circunstancias.

— De nuevo, ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto? — Sakura se quejó.

— Ya hemos pasado por esto. — Respondió su madre — Tienes que pasar tiempo con tu padre. Te echa de menos.

— ¿Pero por qué todo el verano? ¿No podría ser sólo un par de semanas?

— Necesitáis más de un par de semanas juntos. No lo has visto en tres años.

— Eso no es culpa mía. Él es el que se fue.

— Sí, pero tú no has respondido a sus llamadas. Y cada vez que venía a Nueva York para verte, no le hacías caso y te ibas con tus amigos. Sakura estalló su chicle de nuevo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su madre hacer una mueca de dolor.

— Yo no quiero hablar con él o verlo. — Dijo Sakura.

— Simplemente trata de llevarte mejor con él, ¿de acuerdo? Tu padre es un hombre bueno y te quiere.

— ¿Por eso se fue?

En lugar de responder, su madre miró por el espejo retrovisor.

— Yo no veo por qué no puedo pasar el verano con mis amigos. — Sakura se quejó recordando que no había llegado todavía. Aunque sabía que las posibilidades eran escasas o nulas, todavía albergaba la fantasía de que podía convencer a su madre de volver en el coche.

— ¿No querrás decir que prefieres pasar toda la noche en los clubes? No soy ingenua, Saku. Yo sé lo que pasa en ese tipo de lugares.

— Yo no hago nada malo, mamá.

— ¿Qué pasa con tus notas? ¿Y tu toque de queda? ¿Y…?

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? — Interrumpió Sakura — ¿Como por qué es tan imprescindible tener que pasar tiempo con mi padre?

Su madre no le hizo caso. Por otra parte, Sakura sabía que tenía toda la razón para hacerlo. Ella ya había respondido a la pregunta más de un millón de veces, incluso aunque Sakura no quisiera aceptarlo.

El tráfico finalmente comenzó a moverse de nuevo, y el coche avanzó unos cincuenta metros antes de llegar a otra detención. Su madre bajó la ventanilla y trató de rebasar a los coches que tenía delante.

— Me pregunto lo que estará pasando. – Murmuró — ¿Siempre hay tanto tráfico aquí?

— Es la playa. — Aclaró sakura — Está siempre llena de gente.

— Son las tres de la mañana de un domingo. No debería estar lleno de gente. Sakura puso las piernas en alto, odiando su vida. Odiando todo lo relacionado con esto.


End file.
